heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Stinky Peterson
Stinky Peterson is a character in the Hey Arnold! TV Series. Biography Stinky is best known for two things: his Southern drawl, and his constant use of the words "bites" (usually with "this" or "this really" put before it). He's also the class "ladies' man"; he's claimed to be in love with Helga, Gloria (both in "Helga's Boyfriend"), and Lila ("Ms. Perfect"). He lives in a home which can best be described as a cabin. Stinky has shown to maintain his principles over power or profit; he turned down a chance to make a million dollars as the Yahoo Soda "spokeskid" because he realized they only wanted him because people would gawk at his "hick" ways. Additionally, he has some talents, which include growing large pumpkins and playing the Alpenhorn ("School Dance"). Note that Stinky is his real first name. His last name has been spelled "Petersen" and "Peterson", but he spelled it with an O in "Stinky's Pumpkin". As revealed in "Helga's Show", he has a love for lemon pudding. Family Stinky's family consists of his parents, his Uncle Stinky, his Aunt Stinky, and his grandparents, who are most likely deceased. His mother is only shown twice in the series, in the episodes "On The Lam" and "Parents Day". Squeaky Peterson, seen in the episode "False Alarm" most likely is Stinky's relative, probably a cousin. Also, him having a cousin was mentioned in the episode "Fighting Families". Relationships Helga Pataki Stinky had a crush on Helga in "Helga's Boyfriend". The relationship started out with Helga paying Stinky a Mr. Nutty candy bar a day to make Arnold jealous. After Stinky messed up in his date with Helga in the library, the skating rink, and the park, Helga decided she had enough of Stinky and fired him. Stinky then realized he liked her and hoped she would like him back. Gloria After Stinky realized his chances of getting back together with Helga were nil, he decided to pursue other girls. Gloria, as we found out, is Stinky's date at the movie theater. They met at the drinking fountain and she looks like the polar opposite of Helga (polite, smiling, etc.). Lila Sawyer Like most of the boys on the show, he has a crush on Lila. Appears in *24 Hours To Live *A Day In The Life Of A Classroom *April Fool's Day *Arnold & Lila *Arnold Betrays Iggy *Arnold Visits Arnie *Arnold's Christmas *Arnold's Halloween *Arnold's Room *Arnold's Thanksgiving *Back to School *Bag of Money *Beaned *Benchwarmer *Best Friends *Best Man *Big Caesar *Biosquare *Chocolate Boy *Cool Jerk *Cool Party *Crush On Teacher *Curly Snaps *Curly's Girl *Dangerous Lumber *Deconstructing Arnold *Downtown As Fruits *Eating Contest *Eugene's Birthday *Eugene, Eugene! *False Alarm *Field Trip *Fighting Families *Friday the 13th *Full Moon *Gerald's Secret *Gerald's Tonsils *Ghost Bride *Girl Trouble *Grand Prix *Harold vs. Patty *Harold's Bar Mitzvah *Headless Cabbie *Helga vs. Big Patty *Helga And The Nanny *Helga Blabs It All *Helga's Boyfriend *Helga's Masquerade *Helga's Show *Hey Arnold!: The Movie *Hey Harold! *Hookey *Longest Monday *Monkey Business *Monkeyman! *Ms. Perfect *Mudbowl *New Bully on the Block *New Teacher *On The Lam *Parents Day *Phoebe Breaks A Leg *Phoebe Cheats *Phoebe's Little Problem *Pigeon Man *Rhonda Goes Broke *Rich Kid *Roller Coaster *Runaway Float *Sally's Comet *Save The Tree *School Dance *School Play *Sid And Germs *Sid The Vampire Slayer *Sid's Revenge *Stinky Goes Hollywood *Stinky's Pumpkin *Student Teacher *Synchronized Swimming *Teachers' Strike *The Aptitude Test *The Big Scoop *The Flood *The High Life *The Journal *The Little Pink Book *The Pig War *Tour de Pond *Weighing Harold *Weird Cousin *What's Opera, Arnold? *World Records External links *Drawing Stinky’s Head: Basic Proportions (3/4 View) on Hey Arnold! - A Critical Analysis by Tendra Category:Characters Category:Petersons Category:Arnold and his classmates Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Articles needing expansion Category:Article stubs